1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape player to be provided in an automatic answering telephone set in which a capstan, a pair of reel spools and a head base are driven by only one electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As mechanisms to be provided in a cassette driving unit for a tape player are needed power sources for driving a capstan, a pair of reel spools for driving a tape reel, and a head base for separably contacting a pinch roller for separably contacting a magnetic head with a tape with the capstan. In the conventional tape player, as power sources of minimum limit for fundamentally operating the player are included one electric motor for driving the capstan and a pair of reel spools, and a solenoid for driving the head base. A conventional example of a tape player of this type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 174036/1986.
However, in the conventional tape layer having one motor and one solenoid is still insufficiently simplified in its mechanism and cost, is expensive to manufacture a simple tape player for use in an automatic answering telephone set.